


eye bags

by itsnoahpog



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Family Dynamics, Fluff, No beta we die like wilbursoot, Sleep Deprivation, Techno has good friends, honestly this is just me projecting onto techno, sbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnoahpog/pseuds/itsnoahpog
Summary: technoblade isnt taking care of himself and his friends help 👍probably spelling mistakes I haven't slept in almost 27 hours and being tired makes my dislexia so much worse
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

Technoblade looked at his bright screen, illuminating his face in the dark room. It was nearly 4 am and he still hasn't slept. He couldn't bring himself to shut his eyes, nonetheless shut up his brain. He looked to his discord, only to see his three friends from the UK in a call together. It was a normal time for them, which means he could probably join them for a call until he had to leave.

"Techno!", Tommy's voice rang through his speaker. The loud sound made him flinch, he felt a bit disorentated with the glow of his computer and the loud sounds incasing his ears. He sighed and looked down at his desk.  
"Hey Tommy, hope I'm not interrupting," he says, a bit quieter than usual but nothing too out of the ordinary. He was careful to make sure his words didn't slur together, no one needed to know how long he had been up for, especially not his friends. They'd just tell him to go to bed and scold him for not taking care of himself.

After a bit of conversation Technoblade spaced out, unable to focus on a conversation with the other three normally, nonetheless In such a delirious state as he was now. He was snapped out of his trance by Wilbur yelling into his headphones.  
"-echno. Technoblade, dude what's up why're you so spacey right now man?", he asked once he was alerted that Technoblade could hear him again.  
"Sorry guys, I'm feeling a bit out of it today, sorryy," his words slurred together a bit despite his effort to keep his voice sounding normal. His vision was slightly blurred so he was mostly relying on his brain to decipher who was talking. At some point without him noticing, the three accents had mushed together into one sounding voice. They decided to brush it off and get back to conversation, Technoblade making sure to include himself slightly more.

"Techno, man, what's up? You sound a bit rough," Tommy was the next to call him out. He barely had an answer for this one, his brain struggling to keep up with where he was and what was happening. He looked at his empty water glass and decided to blame it on a scratchy throat.  
"Oh, just need some water, bit if a scratchy throat today y'know?", he tried to say it as casually as possible, which was somewhat hard when his own words almost sounded like gibberish to him. He could tell they were slightly more unsure of his excuse this time, but seemed to leave it be when he went to go get himself some water. This time he made sure to focus on the way he spoke aswell as making sure to chime in occasionally.

About an hour and a half had passed, and Technoblade was nearly passing out everytime he blinked for too long, so he resorted to opening his eyes wider and blinking minimal amounts. He couldn't pass out on call with his friends, but they'd suspect something was up if he abruptly left at half way to 6 am. What excuse could he make for that? So he just fought his way around sleep, only blinking when his eyes felt fry and making sure they stayed short, quick blinks. Obviously his friends knew something was up now, cause it was time for his third friend to call him out.  
"Techno, mate, something is definitely up. Are you sick or something?", Phil stated calmly into his headset. Fuck, he couldn't say he was sick, they'd scold him for not resting. What other excuse did he have? His brain was so far behind where he was now and couldn't catch up in time to make an excuse for him.  
"I'm just a bit tired Phil, nothing too bad y'know? I'll probably just go to bed earlier tonight," he tried to convince his friends, he was probably trying to convince himself the same thing. Techno could practically hear Tommy roll his eyes at that, could feel the worry radiating off of the three. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, tempted to fall asleep right then and deal with this later. He practically threw himself off the back of his chair and rubbed his eyes wearily. He knew they'd have figured it out eventually, and that now they had he was in deep shit.  
"Technoblade, when was the last time you slept?", Phil asked calmly, not wanting to come off as agressive, but knowing that he wouldn't be pleased with Techno's answer.  
"C'mon guys, it hasn't been that long, just a couple hours. I'll be fine," Techno slurred out, at this point he was trying to convince himself more than his friends.

"We know it's been more than a normal amount of time, just tell us Techno," Wilbur said, concern audible in his voice. The others chimed in with their own agreements, wanting to help the man. Technoblade sighed and rubbed his eyes again.  
"Twenty-eight hours, probably rounded up a bit," he mumbled, barely being able to bring himself to talk. He heard Phils soft gasp, and was expecting him or Wil to scold him. Not that any of the information they would tell him would even stick in his brain. What he had not been expecting was for Tommy to speak up first.  
"Technoblade, you have to sleep. That's not healthy at all, and we care about your health. We can't have you joining calls sounding like you just did 10 shots or whiskey or something," Tommy told him softly, he knew he added the joke at the end to lighten the mood a bit, but the seriousness and maturity of his words left Techno a bit surprised. The others agreed, adding a few words of their own.  
"Techno, how about you switch over to your phone and get ready for bed, we can all stay on call with you so you can just listen to us talk instead of think about whatever you do at night," Wilbur suggested, quieting his voice so he wouldn't hurt Technoblade's head at all. Wil knew how lack of sleep could mess with people's senses. Technoblade nodded before remembering they couldn't see him.  
"Yeah, okay Will, I'll get changed and then join the call back on my phone," He responded quietly. He put on a loose shirt and some sweat pants before grabbing his phone and flopping into bed. He opened his discord app and joined the other threes call.

With everyone talking he was able to get comfortable and fall asleep listening to his friends, family even, ramble on. It was the first good rest he'd gotten in days, and when he woke up that evening, everyone was still in the call, sleeping or doing whatever they had to do that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'know what, updating this cause it's day two of sleep deprivation and we are on hour 24 again but I refuse to just deal with it

Technoblade sat at his computer again, debating opening up his discord and phoning Wilbur. It was another night of sleeplessness and nothing helping. The sleepy bois had been really helpful to get him to sleep the other day when it got out of hand, but he didn't want to bother Tommy since he probably had school stuff to worry about, and Phil had said he was going out with his wife. He wasn't actually sure what Wil was doing, which left him hovering his mouse over the voice call button. He desperately wanted to sleep and really didn't have the energy to mentally wear himself out enough to fall asleep right now.

_ring... ring.. ring._

"Hey Techno, what's up? Isn't it super late for you?", Wilbur answered the phone cheerfully, seemingly in a good mood. Techno sighed and put his head in his hands. "Yeah, bout that Will, I actually wanted to talk about that," he groaned out. Oh. Wilbur chuckled slightly, happy that Technoblade had actually asked him for help. "Yeah dude, what do you need? I'm free for quite awhile, so don't worry about interrupting me," He spoke softly, a smile plastered on his face. "I haven't slept on twenty-four hours, do you think you could help me out somehow? I don't care what you do," Techno groaned out, just wanting to fall asleep. Wilbur sighed, of course he'd wait a day before asking advice. "Yeah of course, how bout I play you some tunes?", Wilbur suggested, sure Techno would agree. "yeah of course Will, just need to be distracted so I can sleep," he spoke, contently. Wilbur played a few of his songs, softly strumming his guitar and humming along. Technoblade found it unusually calming, It felt like home. He had gotten in his pyjamas and laid down, getting comfortable in his bed. "Thanks Will, love you..", Technoblade mumbled out before slowly drifting off. The last thing he heard was Wilbur speaking while strumming some song. "I love you too Tech," Wilbur's voice was comfortable.


End file.
